Ghost in DNA Chapter 1 Welcome to Phantom High
by PrimM.PrimP
Summary: My fan fiction spin-off from the tv show Danny Phantom. Bringing back most of the original characters including Danny F./ Danny P, Sam M, and Tucker F. Also bringing some of the characters I made. Kid-friendly and a great story in my opinion. Hope you enjoy chapter 1 of a progressing fan fiction story. Will upload more chapters soon.


_**Chapter 1**_

_**Welcome to Phantom High School**_

** My feet echoed as I ran through the halls. I was already late and I didn't want to go to detention on the first day of my new school. "History one-o-one." I said, seeing the class I was late for. I opened the door just as the teacher started. He looked at me like I just stepped out of a Japanese horror movie scene. I got that look often so I was used to it. "Are you Ms. Mills?" the teacher asked in a slow and bored tone as I was looking at the other students. "Oh, yes. Here you go." I said getting out my day pass and handing it to him. He took it and went to his desk on the other side of the room to sign it, giving me time to look at the desk situation and my fellow classmates. The single desk's were in a six by six. Six rows with six desk's in each row. I saw jock kids, hipster kids, cool kids, geek kids, goth kids, and popular kids in random sections. **

** But I saw one group that sat next to each other. There was one goth girl with short black hair that had a gravity defying ponytail on top of her head, light purple eyes and lipstick, one light brown guy with a backwards red cap and glasses, and one guy with short black spiked hair that seemed popular to the other girls but he didn't look at them. He seemed to be looking at the goth girl sitting next to him. Just by looking at them I could tell the were a couple. "Ahem." the teacher said, making me snap my head to him. He handed me my pass. "There's a seat right there." he said pointing to the only open seat next to the light brown guy with the red cap I was looking at a little while ago. I smiled at the teacher then walked to the seat he pointed to. **

** "Welcome to History one-o-one. I'm Mr. Econ. I will be your teacher for the year." Mr. Econ said as I sat down, grabbing a notebook and pen out of my slightly tattered nap-sack before I put it under my desk. "Today we will be covering World War one. Which my great great great great great great grandpa fought in." I didn't hear what Mr. Econ said next because the room got super cold. So cold that out of the corner of my eye I saw the black hair guys breath come out in a single puff of smoke. I looked around the room. No one else noticed the sudden drop in temperature. Everyone was whispering to each other quietly and then the cold disappeared just as the bell rang. "Don't forget to do your homework." Mr. Econ said pointing to the homework assignment on the white board. **

** I quickly wrote down the assignment before putting my notebook and pen back in my bag. As I was stood up the light brown guy who was already standing held out his hand and said to me "Hi my name is Tucker. What's yours?"**

"**I'm Prim." I said shaking his hand. **

"**Cool name. These are my friends Danny and Sam." Tucker said stepping aside and addressing to the goth girl and the black haired boy who puffed a single cloud. I smiled at them and nodded my head acknowledging that I knew their names. "What class do you have next? Maybe me or one of my friends could walk you to it if we take it." Tucker said, his eyes shining. **

"**Um," I said looking through my bag for my schedule, finding it then taking it out I told Tucker as I read "Math in room ten." I put my schedule back in my pack as we walked into the hall-way. "She's all yours, Tucker." Sam said, then started walking off to the left. "Yeah see ya later, man." Danny said then walked off to the right. More students were filling the halls from other classes. "This way." Tucker said as he started walking in front of me. I sped walked so I could get next to him. "So your new in town,right? How are you liking the small town of Amity Park so far?" Tucker asked looking at me and avoiding other students as we walked. "Yes. I'm liking it here very much." I answered with a smile on my face.**

"**Well that's good-"**

"**Can I ask you a question? I don't mean to be rude." Interrupting I asked Tucker before he could ask me anything else. **

"**It's ok. Sure, ask away."**

"**How come your friend, Danny when the History room got cold his breath came out in a single puff of smoke?"**

**Tucker got silent but continued walking. I was thinking about he could answer the question when he stopped walking and said "Can you keep a secret?"**

"**Yes." I said, stopping and looking at his face. **

"**You can't tell your family or they'll think your crazy."**

"**Tucker, my mom already thinks I'm crazy for having mood swings randomly. Just tell me. Please." I said, moving a stray strand of hair out of my face. Tucker looked around the hallway. It was still pretty busy but it had cleared up a little. "Ok. But you can't tell anyone I told you." Tucker began "His mom and dad that are ghost enthusiast and they thought if they built a portal to the ghost universe they could capture more ghost to study them. Well they plugged in and it didn't work so they gave up on it."**

"**Ok. I'm with you so far." I said.**

"**Well Danny thought he could find the problem if he went in the machine. Entering the machine he saw the on and off button his parents had failed to try. So he pushed the on button. Well it worked but it changed Danny. The machine put echoplasm in his D.N.A causing him to become a half-human/ half-ghost hybrid."**

"**All because of the machine?" I asked understanding more about Danny.**

"**Yes. You probably think I'm crazy." Tucker said, putting his hands in his pockets as he started to walk again. **

"**No I don't." I responded catching up to him. "My mom is into the whole history and story of "spooks", that's what she calls them. I grew up learning about ghost's."**

"**Cool." Tucker said as we came to the Math room. He held the door open for me. Blushing, I entered the room. Math was a much smaller class than History, there were single desk's in four rows with four seats per row. I got out my pass for the teacher. "Hello." my math teacher said in a super cheery voice. She stood in front of me but she was a little shorter then me so I felt really tall. "Are you the new student Prim Mills?" she asked me, smiling which put me on edge. "Uh, yeah. That's me."**

"**Wonderful!" She turn her voice an octave higher than normal people. It made me cringe slightly. She took the pass and signed it, using the whiteboard as her writing surface. She handed back to me and said "Now, there's only one seat open and that's right next to Tucker's desk." Following her finger I saw she was right. All the other desk's were taken and the only seat was next to Tucker in the front row. I smiled and nodded my head then I started walking as soon as she flashed her super bright teeth. I was partly blinded as I took my seat. "Good morning, class. I'm Ms. Cherry. Today we'll be doing multiplication while dividing." She took a dry-erase maker and started writing out semi-hard equations. Suddenly the room got cold and this time everyone felt it so it wasn't just me. "Goodness. The air conditioning sure is frizzing out today." Ms. Cherry said as she grabbed a jacket from under her desk. **

** It was going to be a long day.**


End file.
